Lost
by Beans On Toast
Summary: Mac, Stella, Lindsay & Hawkes are lost at a crime scene. Will Danny & Flack find them in time? Please read & review.
1. Scream

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

"I really don't know where we're going, what's the place called again?" Lindsay asked Hawkes who was trying to read a map next to her.

"Maydon field, I think" Hawkes replied not looking up from the map. " I didn't even know there was this much countryside around here."

"Neither did I but then again we must be miles away from the lab by now, we've been driving for nearly two hours now. I'm sure there must be other CSIs closer to the scene that could process the scene." Lindsay moaned, glancing at Hawkes who looked completely confused.

"Err… I think it's the next right" he told her, still concentrating on the map. " Mac and Stella should be there by know, apparently all the CSI units closer to the scene are all involved in the serial killer case, 30 people have been killed now!"

"Great!" Lindsay muttered turning right. "I guess there's no point in me going home tonight."

Lindsay stopped the car at the entrance to some woods.

"Don't tell me," Lindsay said "we have to go through the woods?"

" 'Fraid so! Hawkes said getting out of the car and heading towards where Mac and Stella were waiting for them, still holding the map.

"How far away is it?" Asked Lindsay going to stand next to Stella.

"About 10 minutes" Mac told her looking at the map.

"Right, lets grab our kits and go then." Said Stella who was already on her way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They walked for what seemed like ages through the seemingly endless mass of trees, until they finally reached an overgrown field.

"I guess this is it then!" Hawkes said cheerily looking around.

No one else said anything, Stella looked down at the muddy ground and Lindsay gazed up at the cloudy sky.

"Right then," Mac said breaking the silence "Stella, Lindsay you search this side. Hawkes and I will search the other.

"What are we looking for?" Lindsay asked.

"A body, a murder weapon, evidence…" Mac said.

"The body hasn't been found yet?"

"No but we have a reason to believe this was where the person from a missing persons case that was sent to us was taken here and possibly killed here." Mac told her before heading to the other side of the field closely followed by Hawkes.

"Right I'll start searching here, you start over there." Stella said pointing in the opposite direction to where Mac and Hawkes had now disappeared into the wilderness.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey boss, I've got a trainer!" Hawkes shouted over to Mac who was searching a bush nearby.

"Could it belong to our missing person?" Mac asked heading over to where Hawkes was squatting in the long grass.

"It matches the description of what he was wearing when he disappeared, white with a red stripe and red laces."

"Right bag it. I'll call Stella, tell her what we've got" Mac said heading back to his kit. At that moment a heart-wrenching scream filled the air, sending birds flying from their trees followed by silence.


	2. Who?

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

Stella stopped dead in her tracks and took out her gun. Praying that it wasn't Lindsay who had screamed and that no one was hurt she crept through the grass towards where Lindsay had been processing and where the scream had come from.

The next thing she knew she was face down in the dirt.

"Damn it!" She muttered trying to free her foot, which was now trapped in a hole.

--

Without thinking Mac ran towards the place they had left Stella and Lindsay closely followed by Hawkes. Neither of them wanted to think about what they had just heard.

As they got closer they began to walk, listening intently for signs of life.

"Did you hear that?" Mac whispered to Hawkes. "Sounds like it's coming from the other side of that bush."

Unholstering their weapons they made their way to where they had heard the voice.

They found Stella face down in the long grass, still trying desperately to free her trapped foot.

"Stella?" Mac said running towards her. "Stella are you alright?"

"Hmmm…."

"Stella?" Mac said again placing his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"My foots trapped." Stella said through the pain.

"Ok, I'm going to free your foot and then Sheldon will take a look at it." Mac told her.

Stella nodded then asked; "Did you find Lindsay?"

"We've not seen Lindsay since we split, why?" Asked Hawkes.

"Ouch!" Stella gasped as Mac freed her foot from the hole. She sat up, her foot still throbbing with pain. "I heard the scream, it came from the direction of the area she was processing. I was going to find her when I fell."

"Damn!" Mac said. "We thought it was you who screamed!"

A rustling in the bushes in front of them caused all three CSIs to draw their weapons. Someone was heading towards them.

As the figure emerged they pointed their weapons straight at it, scaring them. When they saw who it was they put their guns away.

"Damn it Lindsay! You scared the hell out of me!" Stella said.

"You scared the hell out of me more like! First of all I hear you screaming then I end up with three guns pointing at me!" Lindsay said, obviously relieved to find Stella alive.

"Wait a minute, I didn't scream, I thought you did!"

Lindsay shook her head.

"So if neither of you two screamed, then who the hell did?"


	3. Bang, Bang

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

They stood in silence for what seemed like ages; each one of them lost in thought. Someone else was in the field with them and something had caused them to scream.

"Right, Lindsay, you and me are going to take another look around, see if we can find our screamer. Sheldon you stay with Stella and sort out her ankle." Mac told them as he took out his gun. "Any questions?" He continued looking at each of them. "Good. Come on Lindsay" He said walking away followed by Lindsay.

"Right then," Hawkes said going over to where Stella was sat. "Lets have a look at your foot." He said kneeling in front of her and taking her shoe off to reveal a very swollen and bloody foot. Stella winced at the sight of it.

"Does it hurt much?" Hawkes asked putting on some gloves and opening up a first aid kit.

"A little" Stella said unconvincingly.

"This is going to sting a little, ok?" Hawkes told Stella who just nodded.

---

Lindsay was almost running to keep up with Mac as he stalked through the field looking for signs of life. Something was obviously bothering him, he kept his hand gripped tightly in his hand which worried Lindsay. Did he think they were in danger?

"Its getting dark" Mac said, stopping suddenly and looking up at the sky, "We should get back to Stella and Sheldon." Lindsay didn't have time to reply as Mac walked off again.

---

Stella and Hawkes were right where they had left them; Stella's ankle was now neatly bandaged.

"Did you find anything?" Stella and Hawkes asked simultaneously.

"No, we couldn't see anyone but it's getting dark, we should leave now, we can come back tomorrow." Mac told them gesturing towards the woods where they had entered the field hours earlier.

"Ok, Lindsay said going to grab her kit, as she did four gun shots were fired…


	4. Explosion

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

All four CSIs immediately fell to the ground to take cover from anymore bullets. Stella fell beside Mac and was shocked by the sight of blood seeping through his shirt.

"Damn it! Mac are you ok?" Stella asked checking the gunshot wound through his right shoulder.

"Hmmm…" Mac nodded his head, obviously in pain.

"You need to apply pressure" She told him, un-holstering her gun. "I'll check on Sheldon and Lindsay.

Stella stood up slowly, peering over the long grass where she saw Hawkes already stood up, his gun pointing to where the shots had come from.

"I think they've gone" Hawkes told her, putting his gun away.

"Mac's been shot in the shoulder." She told him.

"And Lindsay?"

"She was over there." Stella told him pointing behind Hawkes.

"I'll go find her." He said walking towards the spot where Lindsay was last seen.

A sudden movement in the long grass in front of him caused him to reach for his gun.

"Don't you dare!" Came Lindsay's voice. "You've already pointed your gun at me once today!" She said coming into view.

"Mac's been shot, can you grab your kit for me?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, sure. Is he alright?" Lindsay asked obviously concerned.

"I'm not sure, he was hit in the shoulder but I haven't seen him, I was coming to check you were ok."

Lindsay headed back to where she left her kit, she never made it though. Seconds later there was a huge explosion that sent her flying backwards, she lost consciousness instantly.


	5. Alright?

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

Hawkes opened his eyes. What the hell happened? He wondered. Smoke now filled the air and he couldn't see a thing. He managed to sit up, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs, his head was throbbing and his ears ringing.

Through the smoke he could hear someone shouting something but he couldn't understand them so he crawled over to them, luckily the smoke appeared thinner and he soon found Stella and Mac.

"Hawkes thank god you're alright!" Stella said as Hawkes made his way over to where Mac was lent against a tree stump shaking and looking very pale.

"He's going into shock," Hawkes said checking Mac's wound. "Can you help me, we need to lie him flat and raise his legs."

Stella helped Hawkes. "Did you find Lindsay?" She asked.

"What?" Hawkes asked looking confused.

"You were looking for her after the gun shots but then there was the explosion and…"

"Damn!" Hawkes said cutting her off. " I did find her, but she went to get her kit and there was the explosion and she was right near it." He said running into the smoke. "Keep pressure on his wound." He shouted before completely disappearing from sight.

---

"Lindsay?" Hawkes shouted as he ran blindly through the smoke hoping to find her soon. "Lindsay can you hear me?" He was getting more and more desperate. Finally Hawkes found her face down in the grass covered in debris. He turned her over; there was a large gash on her forehead. He checked her pulse. It wasn't great.

"Lindsay, can you open your eyes for me." Hawkes said shaking her. "Come on, open your eyes." Nothing. "Lindsay if you can hear me everything is going to be fine." He said picking her up. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Hawkes struggled through the smoke and undergrowth with Lindsay held tightly in his arms. Even though he stumbled a lot he managed to get Lindsay back to Stella and Mac without adding to her injuries.

As soon as she saw Lindsay unconscious in Hawkes' arms Stella came running over to help them.

"Is she ok?" Stella asked him as he lay Lindsay on the grass.

"She's unconscious but she is breathing." Hawkes informed her trying to wake Lindsay again.

All of a sudden Lindsay's eyes flew open and she started coughing violently and both Stella and Hawkes helped her to sit up.

"Easy your ok." Hawkes told her rubbing her back gently until she stopped coughing.

"It was my kit." Lindsay told them clearing her throat.

"What was your kit?" Stella asked sharing a confused look with Hawkes.

"My kit exploded."


	6. Backup

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

"Where's your kit Stel?" Hawkes asked immediately jumping into action.

"Next to Mac, you don't think that…?"

"I don't know." Hawkes told her going over to Mac. "We need to get out of here to be sure."

"What's going on?" Mac asked suddenly becoming aware of movement around him.

"We need to get out of here" Hawkes told him. "Someone might have tampered with Stella's kit." He continued helping Mac to his feet.

"What about your kits?" Stella asked helping Lindsay up.

"We left them at the other side of the field." He told her leading them towards the woods.

---

As soon as they got to the entrance to the woods another explosion sent all four of them to the ground to take cover.

"I think we need to call for backup." Stella said getting back up again and pulling her mobile out of her pocket. "Someone isn't happy that we're here." She continued, dialling Flack's number.

"Mac I need to bandage your shoulder" Hawkes said standing up and looking down over where Mac and Lindsay were still on the floor both looking completely lost.

"Damn!" Stella cursed putting her phone back in her pocket. " I can't get a signal."

"Here try mine." Hawkes said giving her his phone before turning back to Mac and taking a bandage out of his trusty first aid kit and wrapping it neatly around Mac's shoulder.

"Hey Mac can I borrow your phone?" Stella asked handing Hawkes his mobile back."

"You couldn't get a signal?" Hawkes asked as Mac stood up slowly and handed her his phone. Both of them stood in silence waiting to see if Stella would manage to get them some help.

Finally she gave up and gave Mac his phone back. "What are we going to do now?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"We should just try and get out of here before it gets dark." Hawkes told her. "Then we'll call for backup when we can get a signal."

"If we survive." Stella said grimly.

"Of course we will." Hawkes said pulling her into a hug.

"What about Lindsay's phone?" Mac asked looking over to where Lindsay was still on the ground sat bolt upright staring out into the field.

"Lindsay?" Mac called over to her. Lindsay didn't move an inch.

Stella went over to her, knelt down next to her and gently touched her arm causing Lindsay to jump slightly.

"Can we borrow your phone?" she asked.

"What?" Lindsay shouted.

"Can we borrow your mobile?" Stella asked loudly.

Lindsay reached into her pocket and pulled out a very broken phone.

"I've fallen on it three times." She shouted showing her the phone. "Sorry."

"OK." Stella said helping her up and leading her over to Mac and Hawkes who were whispering to each other.

"Any luck?" Mac asked.

"No, her phone is broken." Stella told him shaking her head. "What do we do now?"

"We go back to the cars before one of us is killed."


	7. Long day

**Thanks for the replies!**

"We're lost aren't we?"

Even though Stella could barely see Mac's face through the darkness she could tell what his answer was.

"Great." She said stopping and sitting on the ground.

"Come on Stel, if we don't keep moving we'll never get out of here." Hawkes told her kneeling down in front of her.

"If we keep moving we'll get even more lost, we need to stay here." She replied.

"I agree with Stella" Mac said as Lindsay, who had been trailing behind joined the group. "We should stay here and get some rest, we've been walking for nearly two hours now and its getting hard to see the ground beneath our feet even with our flashlights.

"So we're going to stay here until it gets light again?" Hawkes asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, we should try and get some sleep, it's been a long day."

--- At the lab ---

"Hey Flack, what you doing here so late?" Danny called over to Flack who was looking into Mac's office.

"I could ask you the same thing Messer, I'm looking for Mac, or Stella, or Hawkes, or Lindsay. You aven't seen any of them ave ya?"

"No, I'm actually waiting for Lindsay, we were supposed to be going out tonight but they went to a crime scene miles away, I don't think they're back yet." Danny told him. "Rather them than me."

"Have you been in contact with any of them recently?" Flack asked him.

"Stella called me about an hour after they left asking after some results from this morning, I've not spoken to anyone since then. Why?" Danny asked becoming worried.

"I've not been able to get hold of them, they haven't checked in with the lab or PD, none of them are answering their phones and they have no uniformed officers with them," Flack told him gravely.

"Where was the scene?" Danny asked grabbing his gun from his desk.

"Maydon field, I'm heading over there now."

"So am I but its like 2 hours away."

"I know, I'll get PD to send over officers from nearer the scene." Flack said as they left the lab.


	8. Ice cream

**Thanks for the replies!**

"It has not been possible to connect your call." Danny mimicked the voice, throwing his phone down in frustration. "Damn it Flack! Can't we go any faster?"

"Calm down Danny, I'm going as fast as I can, this isn't the time to lose your cool." Flack said calmly.

"Four CSIs, no wait, four of our friends are MIA. I think now is a good time to freak out a bit." Danny said picking up his phone again.

"Danny we can't even be sure they are missing. They're in a secluded area, if we can't contact them they won't be able to contact us." Flack told him remaining focused on the road.

---

"How's your shoulder?" Hawkes asked Mac through the darkness.

"Better, I think. It still hurts but the bleeding seems to have stopped for now. It's stiff though." Mac told him shifting slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable without waking Stella who was lying on the floor, her head resting on his legs. Hawkes laughed as he watched Mac's face, which was now illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the trees. He did sympathises with Mac, he had had the same problem with Lindsay who was sleeping against him. Danny would be jealous if he could see them now.

"Ok, if it starts bleeding again tell me." Hawkes told him.

"Yes doctor." Mac said sighing, he really didn't know what to do next. Should he or Sheldon go looking for a way out or should they all stay here and wait to be found either by search and rescue or by whoever had been in the field with them? He was saved from thinking about it anymore by Lindsay who seemed to be muttering something about strawberry ice cream to Hawkes who, from what he could see looked rather uncomfortable.

"You ok over there Sheldon?" Mac asked laughing to himself.

"Very funny… ouch!" Hawkes groaned as Lindsay started hitting him in a frenzy and screaming at him to go away.

"What's going on?" Stella asked sitting up sleepily.

"I don't know" Hawkes told them trying to calm Lindsay, whose eyes were still closed.

"Lindsay, its ok, its me, Hawkes." He told her while trying to avoid getting hit.

Suddenly Lindsay's eyes flew open and she backed away from him, she looked terrified.

"Lindsay, it's alright." Hawkes told her softly as he approached where she was now sat staring at him.

"What happened to you?" She asked him looking at his face, which was now bleeding where Lindsay had scratched him.

"Erm… Lindsay, what were you dreaming about?" Hawkes asked her.

"Ice cream sundaes, why?" Lindsay asked looking confused.

"Lindsay, you did this." Hawkes told her pointing to his face. "You started screaming and hitting me."

Lindsay's face fell.

"What?" She gasped looking over to Stella and Mac.

"It's true, he couldn't wake you up. You just kept screaming at him to go away." Mac said confirming what Hawkes had already told her.

"Oh my God! Hawkes I'm so sorry!" She told him taking a look at his face.

"It's alright, you didn't know what you were doing." Hawkes assured her, guiding her back to where they had been sitting opposite Mac and Stella.

---

Half an hour later they were all sat in silence, no one knew what to say so instead they all sat thinking about their current situation until Stella stood up.

"Where you going?" Mac asked.

"I need to pee." She told him grabbing a flashlight and limping into the darkness alone.


	9. Found?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"How long has she been gone?" Mac asked.

"No more than five minutes." Hawkes told him. "She'll be fine, remember she's limping, it's hard to walk fast."

"Sorry, it's just I'm not happy with her wandering off into the dark on her own." Mac told him.

"I know but she wouldn't have wanted one of us to go with her." Hawkes told him.

"What if something has happened to her?" Mac asked getting more agitated. "I couldn't live with myself if it did." He told Hawkes trying to stand up but falling to the ground, wincing in pain. "Damn it!" He cursed looking at his shoulder; blood was now seeping through the bandage again.

"Let me have a look." Hawkes told him, trying to calm him down.

"Mac let Hawkes have a look, you won't be any use to Stella if you're unconscious." Lindsay told him while Hawkes wrapped another bandage around his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Stella asked, emerging from the trees.

"Stella are you ok?" Mac asked looking at the scratches on her face and hands.

"Yeah, just got into a bit of a fight with a thorn bush, what about you though? What happened?" She asked looking concerned.

"Nothing…" Mac started.

"He's bleeding again." Hawkes said interrupting Mac, still bandaging his shoulder. "He got worried and tried to go and look for you."

"Mac, I wasn't gone for long." Stella told him.

"I know but I didn't want anything to happen to you…" Mac mumbled.

"Are you ok, you look kind of pale." Lindsay interrupted Mac who now looked ill.

"Hmm…I'm good…" Mac told them unconvincingly.

"Damn, he's still bleeding." Hawkes told them, "we need to find a way out of here soon or else he's in serious danger." He told them gravely.

"How are we going to carry him?" Lindsay asked.

"Two of us should go and find a way out while the other stays and looks after Mac." Hawkes told them.

"You and Lindsay go, I'll stay with Mac." Stella told them firmly looking at Mac who was now shivering violently.

"Ok, me and Lindsay will try and find a way out." Hawkes told them taking off his jacket and placing it over Mac. "You need to keep pressure on the wound and keep him warm." He told Stella before heading into the trees followed by Lindsay.

---

"Here we are." Flack said as they pulled up next to the two CSI vehicles outside the woods.

"There's no sign of them." Danny said getting out of the car and checking over the vehicles. "They're locked, no sign of foul play." He said as search and rescue and patrol cars arrived. "Looks like they went into the woods."

"Maydon field is no more than a ten minute walk through the woods from here." Flack told the group turning on his torch. "So we have four CSIs somewhere in either the woods or the field. The last contact we had with them was over seven hours ago, it's dark and cold so I don't need to tell you of the danger that they could be in." Flack told them leading them into the woods.

---

"Mac, you need to keep your eyes open for me." Stella said pleading with him without much luck. Mac just couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Lindsay?"

Stella thought she could hear someone shouting.

"Mac?"

Was she imagining things?

"Hawkes?"

No, she definitely wasn't imagining things.

"Stella?"

"Danny, Flack?" She shouted into the darkness.

"Stella is that you?" She heard Flack's voice call back.

"Yeah, it's me!" She called back in relief.

"Is anyone with you?" Danny called; it sounded like they were getting nearer.

"Just Mac, he's been shot, he needs help!" She shouted back desperately. As she did Danny and Flack came running towards them followed by uniform and search and rescue.

"Where are Lindsay and Hawkes?" Danny asked.

"They went looking for a way out when Mac's condition got worse." She told them, watching as Mac was put on a stretcher. "We've got to find them, they were both hurt in an explosion."

"Don't worry we'll find them but you need to go with Mac and get yourself checked over. Flack said trying to stop Stella from following them.

"No I want to be here when you find them." Stella told him. She knew Mac was in good hands now.

"Ok, ok, you can come with us but if you need to stop, make sure you do." Flack told her handing her a torch and following Danny further into the trees.


	10. Saved?

**Thanks for reviewing!**

"Is Mac going to be alright?" Lindsay asked as they walked through the trees.

Hawkes took a minute to answer. He knew the odds were against Mac if he wasn't treated soon but what was he supposed to tell Lindsay?"

"You can tell me you know, I'm not going to freak out." Lindsay told him, watching him think.

"He's losing a lot of blood, if we don't find help soon then he might not last much longer." Hawkes told her honestly.

"Who do you think shot him?" Lindsay asked.

"The same person who tampered with your kit, some one or some people who don't want us to be here. Don't worry about…"

"Hawkes?" Lindsay shouted into the darkness, Hawkes appeared to have disappeared right in front of her.

"Lindsay!" Lindsay could hear Hawkes groaning faintly, he sounded in pain. "Down here."

Sure enough the light from Lindsay's torch hit Hawkes who was now half way down a hill, leaning against the trunk of the tree which was hanging over the rest of the hill. Just inches in front of her was the steep drop down.

"Hawkes are you hurt?" She called down to him edging closer to the edge.

"I can't move, I hit my head and I think my leg is broken." He told her.

"OK, I'm coming down, hang on." Lindsay said walking slowly down the hill towards Hawkes.

"Be careful!" Hawkes told her. The warning came too late though; Lindsay slipped and tumbled down the hill past where Hawkes was lying, landing right at the bottom in a heap.

"Lindsay?" Hawkes shouted as loud as he could.

---

"Did you hear that?" Danny asked stopping. "Sounded like someone shouting."

"Yeah I heard it." Stella told him. "I think it was Hawkes, it sounded like he was shouting Lindsay."

"Do you think she's in danger?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"I don't know but Hawkes sounded in pain." Stella told him gravely.

"It's not worth thinking about it, we'll find out soon enough." Flack told them as they led the way to where they thought they had heard Hawkes shout from, Danny shouting both Hawkes and Lindsay's names along the way.

---

"Hawkes, I'm fine." Lindsay told him from the bottom of the hill. "My wrist hurts but apart from that, no major damage done."

"Are you sure?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try and get back up to you." Lindsay told him standing up clumsily.

"Lindsay, I don't feel too good." Hawkes mumbled.

"Hang in there, I'm on my way." Lindsay called scrambling up the hill using her uninjured hand to steady herself every so often.

"Hawkes?" She shouted as she reached him, trying to keep him awake but failing miserably.

"Damn it!" She said noticing the deep wound on his leg, which was bleeding quite heavily.

"Don't do this to me!" She mumbled to herself, taking her jacket off and wrapping it tightly around the wound like she had seen him wrap the bandages around Mac's shoulder.

She sat helplessly for what seemed like ages, shivering in time with Hawkes; neither of them was wearing more than a T-shirt.

"Hawkes? Lindsay?"

She could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Danny?" She shouted, she could now see him stood at the top of the hill.

"Lindsay where are you?"

"I'm down the hill." Hawkes and me fell down. He's unconscious." Lindsay called to him relieved to have been found.

"Hang on in there." Danny called down to her.

"You need to go and find Mac and Stella, Mac has been shot." Lindsay called up to him.

"They found us!" Stella shouted.

"Is Mac OK?"

"He's been taken to hospital, he's in safe hands now." She told her.

"Lindsay we've got a plan to get you and Hawkes back up here." Flack called down to her.


	11. Discoveries

**Thanks for all your replies!**

Danny watched the two women sleeping in the hospital beds; both of them attached to IVs. Stella's ankle had been re-bandaged, the scratches from the thorn bushes had been cleaned up and her torn clothes replaced with a clean hospital gown. The gash in Lindsay's forehead was now stitched up and covered with a plaster, her wrist was bandaged and she was also now wearing a hospital gown. Just hours ago he had watched them being helped into the back of an ambulance, both of them looking more than a bit worse for wear.

"I've spoken to Hawkes' Doctor." Flack told Danny as he entered the room carrying two cups of coffee.

"How is he?" Danny asked taking one of the polystyrene cups.

"He's still unconscious, his leg is broken and he has fractured a rib." Flack told him.

"Any news on Mac?"

"He's still in surgery, he'll be in intensive care when he gets out so we won't really be able to speak to him properly for a while." Flack told Danny looking over at Stella and Lindsay. "Did they say anything about what happened?" He asked Danny.

"Nope, they were already asleep when the nurse let me in." Danny told him. "We already know Mac was shot and that at some point Hawkes and Lindsay were involved in some kind of explosion. We still need to find out how Stella hurt her ankle, where she got all those scratches from and how Lindsay and Hawkes both ended up falling down that hill. I've given their clothes to an officer so they get to the lab straight away."

"I've done the same with both Mac's and Hawkes' clothes and the field and woods are now sealed off and ready to be searched when it's light again."

---

Someone was screaming. Mac was lay bleeding just inches away but she couldn't reach him, her foot was stuck in a hole. Around her the bushes were moving as if something was in them, above her the trees towered over her. Hawkes appeared with Lindsay limp in his arms. The sound of gun shots and then an explosion caused her to join in with the constant screaming.

"Stella!"

Mac was now shivering uncontrollably, Lindsay was attacking Hawkes and whatever was in the bushes was getting closer.

"Stella!"

Danny and Flack appeared from the darkness and grabbed her arms, dragging her away, not even stopping to help Mac, Hawkes or Lindsay.

"Stella!"

She struggled against them, kicking her legs, screaming at them to help the others.

"Wake up Stella!"

Stella sat bolt upright and opened her eyes. Flack and Danny were stood over her looking equally concerned and to her right Lindsay was watching at her from her hospital bed she too looked concerned and slightly confused, it appeared that Stella's screams had woken her up.

"You alright Stel?" Flack asked rubbing her hand softly to calm her down.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She told them, "Any news on Mac and Hawkes?"

"They've both regained consciousness but no-ones allowed to see them yet." Flack told them as his phone started to ring. "Sorry, I've got to take this, I'll be back soon." He said leaving the room.

"That'll be someone with an update on the field search." Danny told them once Flack had left the room.

"What time is it?" Lindsay asked.

"It's 3:15pm." Danny told her looking down at his watch. "You two have been asleep for getting on for eleven hours, I don't even sleep that long at the weekends!" he told them. "Me and Flack have been waiting, we need to know what happened last night because we really don't have a clue!"

Stella and Lindsay looked at each other.

"We can tell you what we know…" Stella started.

"But we don't really know ourselves." Lindsay continued as Flack came back into the room.

"That was Detective Bains, they've made some pretty major discoveries over at the field…"


	12. News

**Last chapter! I know it's kinda dodgy, I don't think I've written such a bad ending to a story since primary school.**

**Thanks to anyone who's ever reviewed, it's really appreciated!**

"So far twenty-eight bodies have been discovered in the field and the woods surrounding it. All in various stages of decomposition from various cases from over the last three years, they include the victim from your case and victims from the current serial killer case. Also at least a hundred illegal firearms have been recovered and numerous other types of weapons. Also all four of your kits have been recovered, two of which appear to have been blown up. Also bullets and casings have been found in the field and at the edge of the woods." Flack told them looking at his notebook.

Lindsay, Stella and Danny just sat in shock, trying to process what Flack had just told them.

"What the hell happened out there?" Flack asked breaking their train of thought.

"As we already told Danny, we aren't sure at all." Lindsay told him.

Lindsay and Stella filled Flack and Danny in on what they knew happened. Danny and Flack listened, amazed at what both women along with Mac and Hawkes had gone through the previous day.

When they had finished no-one was quite sure what to say so they sat in an awkward silence, Flack was pretending to read through his notes, Lindsay was playing with her hands, as was Danny and Stella appeared to be looking at something interesting on the clean hospital floor.

Luckily for them all a Doctor knocked on the door before entering the room. All eyes were immediately on him, hoping that he was the bearer of good news about Mac and Hawkes.

"I'm Dr Stevenson, Detective Taylor's Doctor. I'm pleased to inform you that Detective Taylor has been moved out of intensive care and onto the main wards; he should wake up soon. Also Dr Hawkes regained consciousness a while ago."

"Can we see him?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, I'll have a nurse remove your IVs right away." The Doctor told them before leaving them alone in the room again.

---

All four of them stood in the corridor looking onto Hawkes' room. He was sat up in his hospital bed, his eyes looking over his own chart. His leg was in a plaster cast and there was a very visible scratch mark on his face. There was an IV in his arm and a number of monitors around him. He looked up from the chart and smiled when he saw them, signalling for them to enter the room.

Stella and Lindsay rushed over to him, glad to finally see that he was alright while Danny and Flack hovered in the doorway watching the reunion.

"Are you two alright?" Hawkes asked them.

"We're good, but what about you?" Stella asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good." Hawkes told the obviously in pain.

"Hawkes." Stella said strictly, knowing he was lying.

"Stella, I'm fine, just a little sore, that's all." Hawkes told her reassuringly. "How's Mac?"

"His Doctor told us he should wake up soon." Lindsay told him.

---

Hawkes woke up the next morning to find Stella asleep on a chair next to him, her head resting on his bed. He looked around and soon saw Lindsay curled up in an oversized chair, she too was asleep. Through the window he could see Danny and Flack talking in the corridor. Next to him Stella was stirring.

"Morning Stel." Hawkes whispered to her, watching as she realised her surroundings. Just then Flack and Danny entered the room each carrying a cup of coffee.

"Mornin' you two." Flack whispered.

"You look rough Stel, you alright?" Danny asked sitting on a chair at the other side of Hawkes' bed.

"Thanks Danny." Stella mumbled.

"We've just spoken to the Doctor and he told us that Mac's awake and that we can see him in a bit."

---

An hour later all five of them were crowded around Mac's hospital bed, Hawkes in a wheel chair, Stella and Lindsay were sitting next to him and Flack and Danny were standing at the foot of the bed.

"I've spoken to Detective Bains and he told me that over night they arrested nine people in connection with the discoveries in the field including the serial killer." Flack told them.

"That's a relief" Mac told them.

"That's not all. You four are all over the news." Flack said showing them the front page of a newspaper; the headline read 'serial killer arrested.' Sure enough there were pictures of all four of them and the serial killer.

"Oh man, I look really bad, how the hell did they get that picture?" Both Stella and Lindsay asked simultaneously looking at Danny and Flack knowing that at least one of them was behind the pictures being given to the press.

"Neither of you look bad, you look kinda cute Montana!" Danny told her trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to kill you Danny Messer!" Lindsay shrieked before throwing her empty polystyrene cup at him as the rest of the team watched laughing.


End file.
